Hardcore Leveling Warrior/Gallery
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Webtoon Real World HCLW17.jpg HCLW18.jpg|Ethan Gong getting bullied at schoolEpisode 49 HCLW19.jpg|Ethan Gong working at a retail store Ethan Gong 3 years ago.jpg|Ethan Gong signing a contract binding him to Chairman Kim's Workshop 3 years ago Ethan Gong in the real world after being saved by Armes.jpg|Ethan Gong around 2 years ago Ethan.jpg|Ethan Gong after the Black Magic Dungeon Arc Ethan Gong beaten by Chairman Kim after the Preliminary Round.jpg|Ethan Gong beaten up by Chairman Kim after The Preliminary Round Ethan Gong1.jpg|Ethan Gong's stubble after playing Lucid Adventure day and night Ethan Gong after the Warbetween Yopi Land and Giga.jpg|Ethan Gong after shaving Ethan Gong saving Lila.jpg Lucid Adventure Ethan Gong after creating his character.jpg|HCLW after his character is created HCLW15.jpg|HCLW as a Rookie Gambler 'Newbie Leveling Warrior' at Level 12.jpg|A level 12 Hardcore Leveling Warrior during his Novice days HCLW13.jpg|HCLW after becoming a Ranker HCLW Ranked 88.jpg|Ranker 88 HCLW HCLW12.jpg|HCLW crying after being saved by Armes Nightmare Bug1.jpg|HCLW under Nightmare status during Zara Guild's Cobalt Castle infiltration Ranked 3rd.jpg|HCLW Ranked #3 saving Sora from Nightmare a year before the start of the series hclw911.jpg|The #3 Ranked HCLW saving Tommy from Nightmare Soldiers before suppressing the Nightmare attack on Castle Ideizeu a year before the start of the series hclw910.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior #3 Ranked around a year ago after facing Nightmare and Zara Guild disbanding HCLWvHH.jpg|HCLW before he became #1 HCLW's response to Yopi asking him to join his guild.jpg|Rank #1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior giving Yopi and Tac the fingerEpisode 148 180.jpg|"I'm Back...!!!"Episode 1 Rank 1.jpg|Rank #1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior after defeating an Imugi Level.jpg|HCLW after getting his level and stats reset to 1 Episode 13.jpg|HCLW equipped with the full Dragon Scale Armour Dragon Scale Armor Damaged.jpg|HCLW with Dragon Scale Armour damaged HCLW with the Magic-Neutralisng Armor.jpg|HCLW equipped with the Magic-Neutralizing Armour hclw9.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior rewound to his Rank 3 form Hardcore Leveling Warrior with his Rank 3 powers during the Subjugation Round.jpg Hardcore Leveling -3 Ranker.jpg Rank 3 Form Harcore Leveling Warrior with is damaged attire.jpg Nightmarization 50% 1.jpg|HCLW using Nightmarization 50% hclw912.jpg|HCLW after falling into the Hohoian Lake HCLW episode 28 attire.jpg|HCLW with a damaged Magic-Neutralizing Armour Current Appearance.jpg|Appearance as of Episode 62 hclw 1.jpg|HCLW after regaining his Strength Stat Hardcore Leveling Warrior during the start of the Siege Round (Episode 78).jpg Sword Mage Mode1.jpg|HCLW in Swordmage Mode HCLW with 3 Lucky Coin Buffs1.jpg|HCLW after using three Lucky Coins consecutively during The Siege Round Lacerate5.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior preparing to use Lacerate (切) HCLW11.jpg|HCLW after getting his hair sliced off by Scallion Head Lacerate16.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior about to use a Swordless Lacerate on Scallion Head HCLW10.jpg|HCLW regaining his Golden Gauntlets and Boots HCLW16.jpg|HCLW appearance during The King's Quest HCLW with short hair.jpg HCLW34.jpg|HCLW after facing Akira HCLW35.jpg|HCLW during the PvP Round HCLW being controlled by Pooh Upooh.jpg|HCLW's body controlled by Pooh Upooh during the PvP Round hclw36.jpg HCLW with with the Memory of Cintamani.jpg HCLW during the PvP SF.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior about to face Team Taoist Hardcore Leveling Warrior after flicking 12 consecutive Lucky Coins.jpg Hardcore Leveling Warrior after flicking 12 consecutive Lucky Coins about to face No Name.jpg Hardcore Leveling Warrior after getting his level and stats reset (Episode 164).jpg Hardcore Leveling Warrior back at Level 1 during the PvP Round Final.jpg HCLW returns to Rank 1.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior rewound to his #1 Rank form during the PvP Round FinalEpisode 164 HCLW during the PVP Round Final.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior about to face Team Light in the PvP Round Finals Rank 1 Form Hardcore Leveling Warrior with a damaged Golden Armour.jpg Rank 1 Form Hardcore Leveling Warrior after delivering a Double Lacerate to NIghtmare Majin Light.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior using Lacerate (節) Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Dark in his final moments before the two year time skip.jpg Hardcore Leveling with a Lucky Coin after The Combat Tournament (Episode 171-.jpg Subconscious World Hardcore Leveling Warrior in the Subconscious World.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior in The Subconscious World Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Roy Han and God of Combat in the Subconscious World.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Roy Han and God of Combat in The Subconscious World Other Episode 'Cover Pages' Episode 5 Cover.jpg|Episode 5 Episode 8 Cover.jpg|Episode 8 Episode 11 Cover.jpg|Episode 11 Episode 13 Cover.jpg|Episode 13 Episode 19 Cover.jpg|Episode 19 Episode 39 Cover.jpg|Episode 39 Episode 42 Cover.jpg|Episode 42 Episode 43 Cover.jpg|Episode 43 Sketches HCLW21.jpg|A demonstration sketch of a Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior by Sehoon Kim for Wacom during South Korea's 'Comic Con' Early Conept Art of Hardcore Leveling Warrior in 2013 or 2014.jpg|Concept art of Hardcore Leveling Warrior in 2013 or 2014 by Sehoon Kim.Twitter Post 열렙전사는 그때부터 대충 캐릭터가 잡혀있었다. 이름은 열렙전사가 아니었지만.. 아마 짓기 귀찮아서 호호이나 호호티 같은걸로 지었던것 같음. Twitter Post: 23.04.19: 이것도 비슷한 시기.. 열렙전사는 그때부터 대충 캐릭터가 잡혀있었다. 이름은 열렙전사가 아니었지만.. 아마 짓기 귀찮아서 호호이나 호호티 같은걸로 지었던것 같음. (Translation: This is a similar time. Since then, the Hardcore Leveling Warrior had been roughly a character. The name wasn't a Hardcore Leveling Warrior, but ... It's a nuisance to build it, so it's like Hoho or Hohoti. Video Games Hardcore Leveling Warrior: Idle RPG Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior idel RPG).jpg Hero Cantale Rank 1 HCLW Hero Cantale.jpg Rank 1 Hardcore LEveling Warrior Hero Cantale.jpg Hardcore Leveling Warrior Hero Cantale.jpg Animated version of Hardcore Leveling Warrior for Hero Cantale trailers.jpg Animated version of Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior for Hero Cantale trailers.jpg Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon Debtor Hardcore Leveling Warrior (빚쟁이 열렙전사) (Hardcore Leveling Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveliing Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg References Category:Character Subpages